User blog:BeoBlade/GE: The 5 Doors - Chapter 11
God Eater: The 5 Doors - Chapter 11: Questions Most people has passed through the 3rd Door, but the group has lost some members. Now it's Beoblade in 4rd Door. Beobloade: Oh, this place is familiar of Misty Peaks... Beoblade was in some place in the different dimension, the same he saw Joseph. There was many odd things there, principally an animal that speaks and walk like a human. Someone went to talk with Beoblade Merchant: Hey Sir! Beoblade: Huh? Merchant: Why a person with such a GreatSword is not using an armor? Even Iopreys can hunt you down without armor. Beoblade: (hell, this world is the one of Joseph?) Beoblade: Err.. I lost my Armor... Someone appeared, guess it was Joseph =. He recently got out of a quest, he was just a little damaged and saw Beoblade. Joseph: BEO!! Beoblade: Oh, Hey joseph! Beoblade: Long time no see. Joseph: I told you I didnt wanna see you again. hehem, anyway, you need another Armor? Beoblade: Yes, during my travel to this era, I didnt brought my armor. Joseph: Err... Dont die like the other guy ok? Beoblade: Huh? Joseph: Nevermind Joseph: Hey Merchant! Give me some good Blademaster Armor for the guy, Yama Tsukami! The Merchant got surprised by Joseph's request, Beoblade noticed that Joseph never needed nor asked such a thing for him. Merchant then said: "S-sure! My count!" and went running for his store, he was with some plenty stuff of Tsukami, he got Beoblade's weight and created an Armor for him, the Merchant, Joseph paid more 10000$ for Decorations for the Armor, guess it was DragonSlyer and MoreGuts skill. Joseph didnnt understanded, The Merchant just crafted a Gunner version of Yama Tsukami but with Sword attributes. Beoblade: Oh, thanks Jos, you willing to have some help? Joseph: About that, yes I do. Joseph: There are new monsters appearing here in Pokke, I need your help to finish them. Beoblade: No problem. Beoblade didnt even got his overcoat off and just equipped with the Gunner/Sword Yama Armor, Joseph was talking to a girl in the Guild Hall, Beoblade went to talk with him and the girl... Beoblade: (maybe she is this world's Hibari...?) Beoblade: Yo Joseph. Joseph didnt seems to care with Beoblade's words but later he spoke "Hey Beo, this is the GRank table, since these monsters dont seems to die, they are declared top-notch.", Beoblade thought they are Aragamis since they cant die, the theory got confirmed when the lady got pics of the Aragamis to hunt, an String Hannibal, Ogretails, Zygotes and other monsters. Beoblade said "These are Aragamis! Remember the year I said to you Joseph? These monsters are from there!", Joseph didnt got surprised neither do the girl, both said "gotcha" and then Beoblade and Joseph exited the Gathering Hall, Beoblade and Joseph went running and finally got their well into the areas of the beighbor Verna Village, completely destroyed. Joseph was looking for clues of what happened exactly while Beoblade was just thinking to find the Aragami, When Beoblade came closer to Joseph, at the same second an Ogretail came to they. Beoblade: (Finally something to slay!) Beoblade: It's the Ogretail I spoke of Joseph, stay in guard! It's the OgreHannibal subspecies! Joseph: Alright. Beoblade and Joseph went towards the Ogretail, Beoblade was first plating a Shock Trap while Joseph was trying to slay him, Beoblade was surprised that Joseph was managing to breakthrough the Ogrehannibal's skin. The same didnt seeing to be able to cut him after 10 slashes, altough for a normal monster those attacks already would kill it but the OgreHannibal was just standing up. Joseph replied "Damn, how hell you fight those creatures?!" and Beoblade said "This way!" and him ran towards the OgreHannibal,both slashed him with their blade, Beoblade was attacking his face and Joseph his feet, The OgreHannibal was seeing to be K.O and tried to run, Beoblade's Shock Trap was there and locked the Aragami. After couple hits, Joseph got his sword with a red aura and said "SAMURAI MODE!", Beoblade got his devour mode saying "ied llahs gniht hcea iof noisrev deretla hte, Devour!" and the Ogrehannibal has fall, Beoblade quickly extracted his core Joseph: Whew Joseph: That was hard, I must say. Beoblade: Not so much with you start to think. Anyway, what we do now? Joseph: The mission is up to the north, let's go. after that, Joseph just had to drink a little water and got some for Beoblade too. Later on, took around 34 minutes to something happens in the walk, they saw a dead body. Joseph: Oh hell... These Hunters that dont bring stuff.. Beoblade: It's not a Hunter... It's "Accel" Beoblade saw one of his comrades dead, there were Hannibal claw's marks on his arm, so as lots of bites on his neck and legs, possibly caused by an Velociprey trying to eat. His God Arc was monocolor, Beoblade felt a lot strange about it since his God Arc wasnt like that. Joseph just felt it normal, but got some suspicius since for a brief second, Beoblade laughed and said "Shall we go? Later we do something for him." and Joseph replied "Really? He is your partner man." but Beoblkade just kept walking and Joseph tried to follow him. Upon them, there was an Rathalos and a Rathian flying, Beoblade didnt known who those two was or what they are doing but Jpseph was calm. Later he said "Can we run?" and Beoblade understanded that they got in trouble. Beoblade and Joseph got in a imensive speed and Rathalos tried to run towards they, later they surpassed him. Beoblade: Ugh... we safe now? Joseph: Err.. not really, something can always h--- an Kongou attacked they, sadly for the protagonists it was an Fallen ongou enraged, Joseph and Beoblade said at the same time "there we go!" and both attacked the Kongou, the Kongou was a lot faster than usual causing to Joseph being fatigued fast by trying to get a damage on him, Beoblade altough was managing to attack him without further problems and got a critical hit on his chest and causing he to be confused, Joseph then quickly tried to attack his Core/heard and Beoblade screamed "DONT DO THAT" when was too late, The Kongou got revived and sent a wave in Joseph, Beoblade tried to see with Joseph is fine but The Kongou in the meantime tried to attack him. Someone appeared... Baluar: Hey Beo! Cant take care of him huh. Beoblade: Baluar... Baluar in full-charge with an Blue Carapaceon armor went towards the Kongou with his updated God Arc, him and Beoblade got an attack on his head and causing confusion, both entered in Devour mode and Beoblade had eaten his core, causing his death... Baluar: Wasnt so hard Beo, what happened? Baluar: it's not like you getting old. Beoblade: I was trying to help my partner, Joseph. Baluar: Partner... Joseph: *spits blood*... I am fine. just that last attack and shocked me. Joseph: Who are you, and how you got that Ceanataur X? Baluar: X? I thought it was S, anyway. Baluar: I am with Beo's team, I am Baluar and a Gods Eater like him. I got here like 5 days to the Verna Village helped me and quickly they got me in GRank postion and I just hunted some easy Ceanataurs to help. Joseph: Hell, you are a pro huh. Already got Guild Set? Baluar: Actually I did! But it's---- Beoblade, bored about their chat said "GUYS! What about we concentrate here a little? We almost in the mssion point". Baluar: Dont need to be so mad Beo, it's just a normal chat. Joseph: Thomas is right. We should be going by now. Baluar said "ok" and got an Mega Potion for Joseph, what helped a lot to him get okay. The group has walked through the area, took some Zygotes and Cocoon Maidens on the area but werent so tough for those 3 and just kept walking. Later they got in the top and the place of the mission, where is the Strings Hannibal. But there was a God Eater fighting with him. ???: DAMN TOM!!! WHY YOU GOT IN HERE?! Beoblade: You...!! Category:Blog posts